Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems, more commonly known as the CIS, '''is a large collection of loosely allied planets, trade groups, guilds, pirate bands, criminal organizations etc. that came together after the First Galactic War in 2 ATC/36K.371 CE. They are made up of various groups of people from all walks of life where they have assembled a large group of like minded individuals who wanted to stay out of the Cold War between the Republic and the Imperium that had divided the galaxy. They proclaimed that they had '''the right to live out our own lives. The whole galaxy is dying for two separate ideologies and their unending feud. No one, be it an Emperor or a Chancellor, should tell us what we got to live for, or what we got to die for. From that point on, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the largest collection of neutral planets in the galaxy, was born. They have stayed neutral throughout the last three millennium of the Cold War, never taking a side in the conflict. But their Confederacy was more of a loose alliance than an actual nation, lacking a central government to keep them united. And they were never large enough, nor powerful enough as the two main superpowers of the galaxy, but they were large enough to maintain an amount of influence on the galaxy. After the Second Galactic War, Zayne Carrick, Jarael, and Arron Haddock helped the Confederacy to form a government and help them establish a place as a legitimate nation among the galactic community. History Society and Culture Planets, Space Stations and Satellite Colonies Demographics Species The Confederacy is largely dominated by either Humans or Terrans, with various other species making up a close third of the overall species population. Aside from the commonly seen species like Twi'leks, Zabraks, Mirialians, Cathars, Grans, Ithorians and other assorted Near-Human and Non-Near-Human species, the Confederacy also have an assortment of species unique to it and only found in the Confederacy, ranging from relatively new species to the galactic stage to extragalactic species that found themselves in Confederate space and settled down in the region. Like with all Confederacy demographics, the Confederacy rarely have any up to date demographical charts to count the numbers of people belonging to the various species, however, Republican and Imperial demographics have estimated the percentage of the various species with Humans at 47%, Terrans at 24%, with Near-Humans at 12%, Non-Near-Humans at 10% and Extragalactic Species at 7%, clearly showing Humans being the majority of Confederate Space. Languages In the Confederacy, their main language is English (Basic). The species that make up the Confederacy speak every known language in the galaxy from worlds that belong to both the Galactic Republic and the Terran Imperium. With the addition of having some species found in neither nations, this gives the Confederacy a more diverse number of languages compared to the two superpowers. Religions The Confederacy has no official religion, encouraging it's people to follow whatever religion they chose so. The Confederacy has many different religions, with many being brought over by refugees and immigrants from the Republic and the Imperium. Although still diverse in it's religious beliefs, the Confederacy still has a sizable portion of it's population (about 55%) are followers of the Temple of the Force. Family Structure The Confederacy is more akin to the Imperium in regards to its' familial structures than the Republic, as most of its' members' familial structures are Patriarchal and Patrilineal, with only a minority of the Confederacy's members being Matriarchal and Matrilineal or Egalitarchal and Bilineal, of which are largely due to a species background, leading to notions of those forms of family structures is limited to those species rather than being widely seen across the Confederacy, which is what Patriarchal and Patrilineal. The exact numbers of these types of family structure are largely unknown, as the Confederacy rarely keeps an up to date demographical chart to count the number of systems and planets that have this structure but Republican and Imperial demographers have estimated the percentage of patriarchal and patrilineal family structure at around 60%, Matriarchal and Matrilineal at around 20% and Egalitarchal and Bilineal at 10%, but these are not exact numbers. Government and Politics Pre-Second Galactic War From foundation, the Confederacy has operated as a loosely defined and structure alliance of various systems and groups then a true confederation. In fact, many historians and political scientists believe the pre-Second Galactic War of the Confederacy to be similar to Articles of the Confederation United States and the late 20th century to mid 21st century European Union, but far more decentralized. The closest to any sort of government, or at the very centralized government that governs the wider Confederacy, was the Confederate Council, which itself only has the power to command the combined Confederate Armed Forces. This council was quite volatile as well, as its' members changes from a few decades to only a few months, with its' members ranging from legitimate governments within the Confederacy to pirate bands that's just as likely to dissolve and crumble as soon as it joins the Council, which in turn, leads to a Confederacy that many assume couldn't survive to the pre-second galactic war days if it wasn't for the fear of both superpowers trying to influence and control its' various members should they become independent. Justifiably, when the war ended, the Confederacy needed to reorganize itself if it should continue or dissolve entirely. Post-Second Galactic War Following the Second Galactic War's end, the Council called for a convention to debate how the Confederacy should be restructured as the conclusion of the war effectively ended the Cold War between the Republic and Imperium and thus the need for this quasi Alliance-Confederation was effectively null and void. The Dìqiúan Convention, as it is later known, was held in the United Republic of Nations' capital city of Republic City, took over seven months to conclude, with debates and outright arguments erupting across the numerous representatives sent to discuss the restructuring of the Confederacy. Some argued for an establishment of a constitutional monarchy, but no one agreed with who would become the new monarch of the Confederacy, not to mention the outrage of representatives from Republican and non-monarchist states in the Confederacy, who treated to leave the Confederacy outright, so the motion to establish a constitutional monarchy was dropped. Others suggested to give more power to the still existing Confederate Council, but many other representatives disagreed with that as well, believing that the Council could easily be dominated by a select few states and groups, which will not represent the wider Confederacy. And others yet suggested the creation of a Parliament with a President heading it in a manner similar to the Republic's Senate and Supreme Chancellor, but disagreements lead to nothing there. Eventually, after months of debate and arguments, the convention ended with the creation of a Confederate Constitution that formalized the centralization of a government to represent all of its' various memberstates and organizations. A Constitutional Parliamentary Confederation, with separate branches of government for the Judiciary, Legislature, of which is split into two houses, the Confederate House of Representatives, which is made up of all Confederate memberstates, and the Confederate Council, which is made up of the Confederate memberstates that contribute the most to the Confederate Armed Forces and a Executive, headed by a President who is elected by popular vote. Law Enforcement and Crime Military Pre-Second Galactic War Confederate Militia The Confederacy has no official standing army. Instead, it's forces are mainly militias that come together when the Confederacy is under threat externally by either the Republic or the Imperium. The Confederacy requires it's citizens to take military training every few years so that anyone can be called up into the Militia when the time comes. Though the Militia isn't as well trained or equipped as it's Imperium or Republic counterparts, they make up for it in their willingness to fight and protect what's theirs. Confederate Navy The Confederacy maintains a Navy to protect it's borders and to transport the Militia to the front lines as well. Their Navy is made up of a hodgepodge of different ships such as: armed Merchant vessels, pirate ships, captured Republic and Imperium warships, and vessels that have been heavily modified over the years. What they lack in firepower, they make up for it in speed, maneuverability, and tactics. Post-Second Galactic War Confederate Armed Forces (CAF) Confederate Army Confederate Navy Confederate Planetary Guard The Renegades A recent addition to the Confederate Armed Forces, the Renegades were officially adopted after the Second Galactic War ended. Originally, the Renegades were Zayne Carrick and his group of friends when they were all on the run from Republic and Imperium authorities a year and a half before the war. After the group settled down in the Confederacy, their group became an official part of the Confederate military and became a group of operatives that can be deployed anywhere in the galaxy and confront any threat before them. And over time, more joined the Renegades and continued their work. Economy Pre-Second Galactic War Bytecoin Post-Second Galactic War Culture Infrastructure Science and Technology Health Category:Nations Category:Former Confederations Category:Regional Powers